


You Taste A Little Bit Like Cake

by all_the_angels



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, its midnight and i want cake, this is fully ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_angels/pseuds/all_the_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pete, I want cake." Patrick said, now that he had Pete's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste A Little Bit Like Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Oh stars, I wanted cake so much that I had to write a oneshot about it. xD Somebody save me. This is ridiculous. I'm literally only good at thinking up fluffy oneshots, somebody kill me (since saving didn't do anything to help). Please, try and enjoy. Lol. (It was three am last night and I wanted cake so bad...)

\---

Patrick rolled over the bed to where Pete was scrolling mindlessly through his phone, probably updating one of his many social-media accounts. The younger of the two snatched the device out of his hands and threw it on the bed.

"Pete, I want cake." Patrick said, now that he had Pete's attention. 

Pete stared at him, then glanced at his phone laying halfway across the bed, before returning to Patrick again. "Cake? Patrick, it's late, and didn't you say you didn't want to do anything tonight? That's why we're here in bed, doing absolutely nothing."

"Exactly. I don't want to do anything," Patrick agreed, keeping eye contact with his husband. "I want to eat cake."

"Cake?" Pete rubbed a hand down his face, dropping it just in time to glimpse Patrick's sharp nod. "You want to go get cake?"

Again, the younger nodded in response.

Pete sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the headboard. "Okay, Pat. We'll go get cake just for you, and then we can come back here. Good enough?"

A smile burst on Patrick's face and he jumped out of bed with the speed of a jack rabbit, rushing to grab his clothes and hurrying to the bathroom to get dressed. Pete couldn't resist a smile at Patrick and his sudden craving for cake, of all things. It wasn't like him to just up and say he wanted a cake. That was more of Pete's personality.

When he came out dressed in a cardigan, his normal glasses and fedora, and Pete had gotten dressed as well, they left the house to go to the store.

At the store - one of the few that were open at half passed midnight - Pete and Patrick looked through the boxes of pre-packed cakes, since obviously the bakery was closed by now. There were many kinds to choose from, ranging from red velvet, to carrot cake, to cheesecakes and ice cream filled. Chocolate with enticing mint icing, fondant covered cakes with colorful designs, coffee flavored (which they didn't think sounded good at all), and ones with raspberry filling. There were so many to choose, it will almost impossible to pick just one.

Pete thought that it was rather cute, watching Patrick run back and forth across the aisle, searching for the p-e-r-f-e-c-t cake. The few workers at the store would pass by and give them strange looks, ranging from confused, to weirded out, to just plain annoyed at the couple.

"Let's choose something simple," Pete said after he and Patrick could not make a decision for fifteen minutes. "Like . . . like this vanilla cake with chocolate icing? That sounds good?"

Patrick strolled over and glanced the cake over, smiling with satisfaction at finding the perfect choice. 

"Good. We'll get this one, then," Patrick said, and he and Pete made their way to the checkout counter.

The lady looked at them, scanning their one item. "Is this all you two want?"

The elder of the two men glanced over at Patrick and received a nod. "Yes, this is all."

She bagged up the cake, mumbling something about weird guys buying desserts in the middle of the night, and then Pete payed her. They left the store, cake bag in hand, and headed to the car.

The moment Patrick sat down in the passenger seat, he grinned and opened the bag before Pete had even closed his door. Pete gave him a puzzled look, wondering what on earth had gotten into him and why he was so desperate to eat cake right now, of all times he could've craved it.

From his jacket's pocket, Patrick produced two forks and a knife, handing one out to his husband with a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes. Pete had no clue where he'd gotten the plastic utensils from (meaning before they were in his jacket, duh), but he wasn't going to decline them.

Pete helped Patrick open the plastic lid from the cake and the younger man stuck his fork into it without hesitation. Pete smirked at the eagerness coming from him, about to dig his own fork randomly into the cake when he saw Patrick's utensil heading in his direction. He stopped his hand and looked at Patrick's fork, which was slowly moving toward Pete's mouth with a fairly sized bite on it's tines. Patrick paused, nearly at Pete's lips, and the dark haired man glanced at him.

Patrick was smiling at him, nodding for him to open his mouth. Pete did so without thinking and closed in on the bite of cake. His taste buds were met with a sweet, chocolate-y cream covering, and when he bit down he tasted the distinct flavor of overpowering vanilla. It was delicious and surprising, much better than he'd expected. He closed his eyes, feeling the fork being withdrawn from his mouth. 

He swallowed, feeling a little bit of icing stuck to the top of his lip. He was about to open his eyes and lick the dot of chocolate when something crashed into his face, when something harder than a fork landed on his lips, completely ignoring the icing. Pete wasted no time in pulling the face closer, holding tight against the back of Patrick's head with his fork still in his hand.

At first it had been the sweetness of the cake that filled Pete's taste buds, but now he was tasting PATRICK - which was, altogether, a whole new, sweet, perfect taste and feel. They held each other passionately close, locked together across seats, the dessert laying untouched but for a single bite taken out.

After what felt like an eternity, but also seemed mere seconds, Patrick finally pulled away, face glowing in the brightness from the parking lot light poles. He was smiling, no longer wearing that eager grin as he was before. It hit Pete, suddenly, that Patrick was no longer eager for the cake, because he'd already achieved what he wanted most.

"So," Patrick smacked his lips after a long moment of silence. "How did the cake taste?"

Pete looked up in fake concentration, thinking the question over. He looked back down at the person in the opposite seat. "A lot of chocolate, very sugary . . . and a whole lot of Patrick."

The mentioned man's smile grew until it alone was brighter than the lights out in the parking lot. It was as bright as the sun itself, even in the dead of night. 

As if each of them could read the other's mind, they closed the distance between them and fell into another breathless kiss.

And the once-craved cake, the one that started this whole thing, was left without anybody to eat it. Left to watch the heated makeout session between the couple with no choice whatsoever.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> See? Told you it was ridiculous. In case it wasn't clear, this doesn't really mean anything. Patrick wanted to kiss Pete to experience his taste (gag) mixed in with cake. The. Fucking. End. Lol. I hope you enjoyed! Please, if you would like to leave a comment/kudo/whatever, go ahead. I love reading and replying to comments. I'm gonna go dream about cake now. Byeeeeee. XD


End file.
